Merry Hearts
by SWATtheWriter
Summary: Robin Hode (Robin Hood) and Sheriff Notting (Sheriff of Nottingham) both have had small crushes on each other for over a year then one day at the urging of his friends Robin asks Sheriff out on a date. Please enjoy this modern take on the Disney version of Robin Hood. Fare warning this has gay stuff in it so if ya don't like ya don't have to read :V


The sky was a dark grey as rain poured down hard on the city of Nottingham. Sunlight didn't peer through the thick blanket of clouds and if you believe the news report, it wouldn't for the rest of the day. Inside Nottingham mall however people were not affected by the gloom outside. Nottingham mall was a popular local hangout and on the inside people who were having a good time. There were plenty of people there today, from groups of girls having a shopping spree to people just hanging out at the food court. The head of mall security was walking his rounds but if you looked at him you would have thought he never walked a day in his life. He was a rotund gray wolf who had a large belly that jiggled a bit with each step he took. He had a sly grin as he walked through the mall with pride. His name badge read, "Sheriff Notting" but there were teenaged punks and other assortment of jerks who just called him a myriad of name such as, "Not a Sheriff" or "Fake Cop" and there were the ones about his weight like "Pot Belly of the Law." There were a lot of insults aimed towards his weight. These never really made him upset, they just made him angry most of the time. However he still really liked this job, there were people who liked him plus working at a place with a massive food court is always fun and is also the main reason he has troubles dropping weight. In the food court sitting around their usual table was some of the mall's regulars who have been hanging out there since high school. It was Robin Hode and three of his friends, normally there would be more but the others were a bit preoccupied today so they couldn't make it. Robin sat next to his good friend John Little, however everyone just called him "Little John" however was anything but little. It was hard to miss John who was a large grizzly bear who was often comparied in size to the head of mall security who was bigger but John did come close. He has been Robin's best friend for as long as either could remember. Their parents were friends so they've known each other since birth. Both kind of had the same taste in clothing, both wearing green t-shirts but they had different pants and shoes so it wasn't like they were copying each other. Will Scarlet (who was Robin's cousin and he also looked a lot like him) sat opposite of Robin. They actually used to be mistaken for each other a lot when they were younger and since made it apparent to dress a bit differently than Robin who had a set taste. Another thing he did was spike his hair; he's done it so much he thinks he looks weird without it now. Next to him was the second Will Stutely. Will was a raccoon who has known Will Scarlet since they were both in kindergarten. They actually bonded over the fact they had the same first name. The gang usually called his "Stut" though so the two Wills would not be confused.  
The four sat around the table talking about what happened during their days.  
"So then I told the idiot to cram it up where the sun doesn't shine!" Will Stutely laughed.  
"Stut I swear one day someone is going to beat you up for the crap you say!" John said as he dipped a fry in his milkshake. Robin was about to agree but as he was about to he noticed the portly Sheriff sit down with a large tray full of food from one of the fast food restaurant littering the food courts. Robin didn't tease Sheriff in fact he was a bit attracted to him. Robin was a bisexual and when it came to men he was a chubby chaser. He continued to look at Sheriff and let his mind run wild with his fantasies. The others noticed Robin's silence and tried getting his attention.  
"Hey Robin!" Will said as John waved his hand back and forth.  
John looked in the direction Robin was staring at and said with a smile, "Ha ha it's no luck guys. Rob is staring at you know who again. Oh man Robin you need to at least try and ask him out or something."  
This snapped Robin out of his delusions, "What? No!," Robin said crossing his arms, "He'd probably think I was crazy or one of the assholes that make fun of him."  
"You're just afraid to ask him out," Stut mockingly said, "You may be charming and cool when it comes to women but with him, you lose your cool a bit!"  
"What I do not!"  
"Stut will you please name the state Robin lives in?" Will chimed in.  
"That would be denial!" Stut said as they laughed at Robin's expense.  
"Do I really?" Robin asked Little John.  
"It's not as bad as they say. You just never actually pop the question. You just need to go right out and ask him." Little John said as he tried to comfort his friend.  
"Ya know I hear you can bribe him into overlooking a crime." Stut proclaimed.  
"Oh please that a lie." Little John replied.  
Robin stopped paying attention and went back to looking at Sheriff with a small smile on his face.  
"Oh crap he's looking at me!" Sheriff thought to himself as he bit into a burger, "That archery instructor is looking at me again!"  
A year ago a nearby community center held demonstrations in the mall for upcoming classes and Robin did a demonstration for the Archery Class he was going to tech. Some of the workers set up a make shift archery range for Robin and as he was about to enter it someone spilled a large cup of water on Robin and he found it difficult to fire with a drenched shirt so to everyone on surprise he just took it off and started his demonstration, he was a bit on the slender side but he still had some muscle on him. Since then Sheriff and plenty of the other men and women in the audience that day has developed a small crush on the handsome fox. There have been times since then he has thought Robin was trying to ask him something but he usually said something came up or never mind. Sheriff thought about quickly devouring his burger but that would just make himself look bad. He thought about taking his food his office but Sheriff decided he was going to be brave and just sit there and try to finish his meal.  
Robin's eyes drifted downward towards Sheriff's hips and his mind started drifting towards naughtier places however he was snapped out of it once he got up with an empty bag and made his way toward the garbage canister.  
"Go on, try asking him!" Little John urge Robin as he gave him a small nudge, "Ask him on a date. Give him your number while you're at it!"  
Robin got up and walked towards the rotund mall cop and tried playing it out in his head. As sheriff dropped the burger wrapper and paper bag the fries came in into the waste basket Robin walked up next to him and said, "Hey copper."  
This made Sheriff a bit nervous but he was a cop! A mall cop but still a cop dammit! "W-What can I do for you sir?"  
Robin could feel his heart beat faster a bit and he wanted to back out but he knew if he didn't ask Sheriff now he never would, "Do you want to go out on a date this Saturday?" Robin quickly blurted out.  
Sheriff stood a bit shocked and in disbelief of what he heard, "Uhh. . . sure."  
"How does five sound?" Robin asked forcing himself through this conversation and trying to ignore the small bit of butterflies he had in his stomach.  
"Sounds good to me." Sheriff responded as his stomach growled a bit as it does when he's in a nervous situation, he hoped Robin hadn't heard it, "How about we meet up here." It then clicked in Sheriff's mind they were in front of a trashcan, "I mean not here! But in the food court I guess."  
"S-Sure," Robin took out a pen he had in his pocket and a receipt he had from an earlier purchase and wrote his cell phone number on the blank backside of it, "Here is my number. Call me if something changes on your end." Sheriff simply nodded and both speed walked nervously away blushing a bit knowing if they said anything else it'd be probably be something embarrassing. When Robin got back to the table he rested his head on the table and covered it with his arms.  
Little John leaned in and asked, "So did you ask him out."  
"Mhmmm!" Robin said not wanting to say a word.  
"And did you give him your number?"  
"Mhmmm!"  
"Ha ha good job Casanova!" 


End file.
